Justin the Monster Hunter continued
by ethanman996
Summary: Continued on from terboDC1980's story, but turned it into a raunchy porno between Max, Justin,and Conscience. SMUT, Lemon, Incest, Extreme hotness. You have been warned. (Enjoy)


**So, I read terboDC1980's "Justin the Monster Hunter", and all of that hot Justin/Conscience/Max/Octopus-monster-thingy turned me on SO MUCH that I wanted to add onto that, but be much more erotic and sexual and RAUNCHY, so get ready because I'm not really going to do a backstory or anything, I'm just going to jump right into it and continue on from where terboDC1980 left off. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Holy…._YES! _OH _**FUCK**__! _Justin, I know you didn't mean to summon this monster for the purpose of fucking us, but thank _GOD_ that you did! _SHIT!_" Max wailed as the creature shoved his thick tentacle deeper and deeper into Max's tight hole. "This thing is pleasuring me in ways I didn't even know possible! Fuck!" Max gripped his hair as the tentacles pulsated inside his butthole, massaging his prostate.

**(I would just like to say that I am taking out the part where they are scared of the monster, and the whole part where it is "draining" them, because I think it is a lot hotter if the monster is just pleasuring them, and they both adore it rather than try and stop it.)**

Justin was too busy being in bliss to respond. He was practically shivering with pleasure from this thing. This creature was now making out with Justin, shoving it's tongue deep into Justin's wet mouth. Justin moaned loudly as he pulled the creature's head in closer so he could get as much inside it's mouth as possible. **(I know it's weird that Justin is making out with the creature, but like I said, I think it's more hot if they are enjoying the creature.) **

"Justin, don't hog that thing! I want some!" Max pouted as he saw how hot the sight of Justin making out with the creature was.

"Dude, get over here. Now. I'm done with kissing this thing. I want inside your sexy mouth. I've been craving it this whole fucking time." Justin gave Max a raunchy look, and Max immediately got on top of Justin, groping him as he shoved his tongue deep down Justin's throat. "I've wanted this ever since I saw you in that sexy little swim suit last summer. Mmm, you looked so fucking hot. It was so tight I could see everything PERFECTLY. I wanted your butthole so bad." Max added between breaths.

With Max occupying Justin's mouth, the creature moved on to go give Conscience a rimjob. It stuck its tongue in deep.

"Mmm, fuck yeah! Lick that ass! Yeahhhhhh that's it! Lick that tiny hole!" Conscience was in doggy position, moaning with his head up high as the creature was dominating his ass with it's tongue. "Holy shit you guys, I don't know how much more of this I can take! If it keeps this up, I'm gonna freaking cum!" Conscience wailed as he closed his eyes in pure delight.

"Dude, that's so hot. I want you to cum all over my chest." Justin looked at Conscience with complete lust, and Conscience came over to Max and Justin to get in on the action. "I want some of you guys first." Conscience said as he stuck his tongue inside each of their mouths, making a triangle with their mouths.

"Mmm, your mouth tastes so fucking good. Thank god I did that spell to bring you here Roy." Max muttered as he grabbed Conscience's head and pulled him in.

"You and me both dude. I would be stuck in your head right now if you never did it! So glad I get to get in on all this. Mmm, suck my dick now instead." Conscience redirected Max's head down to his rock hard dick, and Max started sucking it profusely. Justin then turned Conscience's head and started making out with him.

While the boys were interacting, the monster took three of its tentacles and put one in each of their buttholes. All three of them stopped what they were doing for a second so that they could each let out a loud moan, then continued with what they were doing.

**Sorry I added only a tiny bit, but that's just how I work. Bit by bit. I have more on the way guys, just be patient with me!**


End file.
